Down My Road
by onemakaveli96
Summary: After an exhaustive four year search, Peter finds an Elle that has built an entirely new road for herself--one she doesn't want him to be a part of. A threat, however, forces him to remain in her life longer than she'd like. Some Peter/Elle, four chapters
1. One

**Title:** Down My Road  
**Chapter:** One of Four  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters/Pairings: **Peter, Elle, minor Claire, Cody (OC) - mentions of Peter/Elle  
**Summary:** For nearly four years, Peter has been searching for an answer he's feared. Instead of the expected answers, however, he finds an Elle that has opened up an entirely new road for herself, one she has chosen to walk without ever looking back. But before their roads diverge once again, another old face reemerges in Elle's life to threaten that which she loves most, forcing Elle to remain in the cross of Peter's path longer than she would like.  
**Note:** I wrote this for a challenge over at LJ, & since it's split into four parts over there, I thought I'd do the same for you so you wouldn't have to go through 12 updates for the complete series! Flashbacks are in italics & (**-¤-**) indicates where a chapter would break so you know there's a pause/shift in the storyline. Feedback would be lovely, but above all, Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan came to tell him one day that he had changed, that he was different somehow.

"We've all changed, Nathan," he had responded.

It wasn't a lie, but it was just the type of answer that proved Nathan's hypothesis correct. He remembered the Peter, who although would undergo changes, would always insist on retaining the marker that made Peter, _Peter_.

The hope, the optimism, the dreams.

He still had a drive, and yes he still spoke of attaining the greater good and acted on acquiring it, but his motives were murkier now. As though he was doing everything for anyone but himself, as though he would reap no benefits from being the good guy. And he was more than fine with sacrificing himself for that, which worried Nathan to no end.

So Nathan asked, what was it, what had changed _that_ Peter. He never got a proper answer--instead Peter would stalk off, going who knows where. It cemented what Nathan already knew, proved that Peter still kept his past very much with him. Peter was searching for something, probably someone who had left his and their lives abruptly, but it was never anything Peter spoke of.

Like many of them (those with those extraordinary abilities and thus grand responsibilities) Peter too had his demons now, demons he wouldn't even share with his own brother. Nathan got bits and pieces here and there, just remnants of a story that made no sense and hence did not seem worth pursuing. Nevertheless, Peter kept on his path. He was indeed different.

It's not as though Peter was unaware of this, of everything. His senses did not allow for him to be indifferent, allow for him not to recognize every feeling surrounding him. With every passing day, the abilities were more powerful, but he also got better at numbing down what he felt with each passing day.

As he walked through the crowded street (this time San Francisco, California), he quieted the thoughts along with the voices of the passersby, and blocked his heart from feeling the rush of pain. The big cities were always the worst, but they were just as likely to contain what he was looking for.

In the last four years, he had gone there seven times to look. That time would be the eighth, and with every turn he took, he lost more hope, but never determination. His pride and something else he was still afraid of naming would not let him give up, despite the disintegrating hope. Perhaps because every time it was stepped on, he would catch a glint of blond hair that built it up again. As it did again this time.

A petite woman with medium length blond hair walked arithmetically with the crowd, maneuvering skillfully. Without any type of conscious decision, his legs strode through, pushing to get to her because the stature and the hair, it fit her.

He moved to the side, his shoulder lining with the walls of the various stores. He was almost there when she turned her head back. He stopped in his steps then to curse to himself--it wasn't her, it never was. The same anger and irritation as always rose up again, and his fists clenched. He was angry at himself for believing. It was of no use. He calmed himself down and brought his eyes back up, taking one last glance at the woman. He almost laughed to himself and just willed himself to walk past her.

His feet moved quickly, moved right past her, but he failed to mute the sounds in his fury and the woman's voice flew out to another and the voice responding to her froze him mid-step.

He was hearing things, his conscious beat at him, but the voice continued and he had to look. His head swiveled, first catching sight of the woman who had gotten his hopes up and then catching sight of a person he'd been looking for.

Quickly he turned, so she wouldn't have the opportunity to see him and then run. He turned to the shop by him, and pretended to scrounge through some worthless trinkets, until he heard the conversation end. She began moving away, but he lost no time in tracing her steps to follow her.

She walked through the street like an expert--quickly, without bumping into anyone, avoiding upturned streets, and as they approached a small coffee store she waved to a few store owners.

She slowed as she approached that same coffee place, until she stepped inside of it.

He paused outside, gathering all the questions he'd had for her for too long. He wondered if he was really prepared for everything--the whys, the hows, the whats, and more importantly, for the answer to what happened to--

He forced himself to get a grip, and he inhaled deeply, before he reached for the handle and pulled the door open. Once inside, his eyes scanned the place for any sign of her, but he could not spot her. He grumbled inwardly and took to a seat at the counter where the solitary individuals drank their beverages silently. He rested his elbows atop the counter and folded his hands, as his index finger impatiently tapped against the wooden counter.

A barista then came to stand directly across from him, right behind the counter, and after having waited for ten minutes, Peter was asked, "Good evening, sir, would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Peter brought his head up to nod in acknowledgment to the man, and just then he saw her wrapping an apron around her waist. Despite the dark brown hair, and being a few inches taller, her face remained the same, and there was no denying it was her.

His eyes snapped to the name tag she was currently pinning on, and he smirked; although the initial for her last name was not the same as the one he had known her as, the first name was the same.

--

"_I don't know where she is, Peter."_

"_You're lying."_

"_How would you know that? Did you read my thoughts?" she said in a spiteful tone._

"_I don't have to--I know you."_

"_You don't know people quite as well as you'd like to Peter, otherwise you wouldn't have done to her what you did in the way that you did."_

_He ran a hand through his head, and bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood, just to taste something._

"_Yes, but it's almost been two months, and no one has seen her."_

"_Including me," she was quick to add._

"_I know she was here! The doorman saw her come in the morning after our fight!"_

_She ceased packing the suitcase on her perfectly made bed, and snapped her eyes to Peter._

"_She came quickly, Peter, took a shower, stayed until the clothes I had washed for her dried, and only left until after I made sure she took some cash I had on me. She wasn't here for more than an hour and a half."_

"_Then what did she tell you in that time?"_

_They stared at each other, angrily, impatiently. This wasn't her fight to come in between, and frankly, it was a situation she rather never tread. His relationship with her wasn't necessarily a point of interest for her, especially since his actions two months ago had skewered her view of him._

"_Get out." It came out so cold, through fearless eyes._

"_What did--"_

_She sighed, and hastily threw in the last of her clothes in the suitcase. She closed it quickly, grabbed it, and pushed past him. He called after her, but not once did she pause or look at him. She had chosen sides._

--

"I'm actually waiting for a certain person to attend me," Peter said before the man turned around completely.

"Oh, sure, what's their name?"

He lifted his chin, and eyed her from across the counter as he answered, "Claire."

**-¤-**

"Hey, Claire!" the barista called to her without Peter having to say another word.

"Cody," she answered with a laugh before looking up, but the instant she did, her sight took notice of the man sitting at the counter, and she made no pains to hide her surprise--and the fear evident in her eyes.

Her mouth parted, and her hand brushed across her forehead, before she began moving towards him. She approached him hesitantly, and when she stood across from him, with only the counter acting as the barrier, she still could not find any words.

"Pet--" she stopped herself and shut her eyes momentarily, "Peter."

She opened her eyes again, but the distress remained. The barista looked at them strangely, and suddenly he felt some awkward tension between Claire and the guy who had asked for her, but he moved away after Claire shot him a look.

When he left, she leaned in over the counter and whispered harshly, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to grab a cup of coffee," he responded immediately, his eyes steadily on her.

"Yeah, well grab it somewhere else."

She pushed herself off the counter and turned on her heel. She proceeded to scurry through the work area, prompting Peter to jump off his stool and follow her across the store. She opened a door on the opposite side of the store, and he watched her jump up a staircase.

He was fortunate to find the door was unlocked, and didn't hesitate in following her to what must be her place of residence.

Once up the steps, he found there were a few set of doors, but only one was open.

"In here," she called.

He walked in, found her pacing as she bit one of her nails.

She looked at him for a second and bit her lip.

"You shouldn't be here," she said after a moment.

"Yeah, well neither should you."

"I'm right where I need to be," she briskly passed him and shut the door. She leaned against the door and exhaled loudly prior to saying, "Just tell me what you're looking for so we can get this over with and you can leave."

"Claire, we haven't seen each other in over three years."

She shook her head and stood upright, to go sit on her bed.

"Peter," she looked up him with those wide eyes and a frown.

He gave her one nod, and began.

"What happened to--"

"Peter, please," she stopped him, and standing up once again, she turned her back to him.

He didn't relent however, and in a commanding voice said her name.

"Claire."

He heard her sigh, and although she did not face him, she answered.

"She's dead Peter, you know that."

She could hear him walking to her, and she had to build her confidence up.

"How?"

"She, um," her hand rose to her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut, "she went against her father, and he wouldn't have any of it. Wouldn't accept her change, so he had her killed. That's it Peter."

"No," he stepped in front of her forcing her to open her eyes.

"That's what happened, Peter," she clenched her jaw.

"No, she would fight--"

"How would you know, Peter?" tears sprung to her eyes, fury making itself known.

"You left her! You told her you couldn't stand by her if she didn't get her shit together--and the worst part is that you never, NEVER came after her. You left her to fight her battles alone."

Her words stung him, cut through the part of him that was the most fragile. His guilt.

"Fuck, you don't know the story Claire, so don't act--"

"Stop pretending Peter. I know enough, and yeah, maybe it was her fault too, but you knew what she was like. She needed someone, she needed…"

--

_She moved beside him--he could feel her squirming the slightest, but he managed not to awake completely, and was drifting back off to sleep completely, when a shriek broke through his ears. His eyes shot open, to see her sitting upright in bed, and the mattress seemed to shake the slightest under her palm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes._

"_Elle, are you…" he reached his hand over to hers, to squeeze it, but to his surprise it was clammy. He rubbed a thumb over her knuckles, then moved his hand over her arm, where he could feel beads of perspiration. Concerned, he inched closer to her, wrapped an arm around her, and with a free hand turned her head to him by the chin._

"_Elle, hey--look at me."_

_Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lip trembling._

_She opened her mouth a bit, but she couldn't seem to form a word. She was struck with fear, as if she had the most terrible of nightmares. Her eyes shifted right and left, looked to his face, to the bed, until she shook her head, and swiped her hand across her forehead, but still it shook._

"_Elle, talk to me."_

_Raising her eyes, she bit her lip, and abruptly flung her arms around him, clung to him fiercely, and dug her head in his shoulder. Then, without warning, without thinking or doing anything, his head was bombarded with the voice of Bob and words he had spoken to Elle no more than a week ago. Although their condo was a private location, it still resided in New York, and they were aware of Bob knowing of it. Still, the man had stayed away from Elle since her escape from the Company, but he had come that one day, still looking to torture his daughter, simply through words._

"_You're going to hurt him, Elle. You'll come to your senses, and return to being that person who just wants to enjoy life through everyone's pain. That's why you're really with him Elle, because if you come out hurting the most powerful of them of all in the worst possible way, the more sense of pride and pleasure you'll derive from his heartache. Let's face it Elle, you're just not good enough to actually love the man."_

_The words ran through her head like a broken record, one so painfully loud, even he could hear it without focusing in on her, then--_

"_Sorry," she muttered softly, and the thoughts stopped._

"_It's okay, Elle. You just have to ignore it."_

--

"…you didn't listen to her, just thought she was strong enough to do it on her own or something! But she's never been stronger than us, Peter, and she needed that strength, but you didn't listen. You just left her, just like you let me walk away."

"You were the one who abandoned us, Claire, so don't be a damn hypocrite."

Their eyes locked, furious not necessarily at each other, but at the truth being said through their glances.

"You got your answer, Peter," she said in a low whisper, "so leave."

He stared down at her for another second, his hand balled in a fist, but he was done. He got his God-forsaken answer, and despite his urge to ravage through her mind to ensure she was not lying he restrained himself. He had done enough damage.

Without a word, he made his way around her and headed towards the door when urgently she said, "what are you doing?"

"Leaving," he didn't stop.

"And what? You lost your power to teleport?"

He paused, and turned to give her a confused look.

"No, I'd just rather not use my powers."

She was noticeably nervous, which only pushed his instinct to read her thoughts. Why would she want him to teleport instead of walking out through the café?

"Oh," she breathed, "I just found it odd--bye Peter."

He decided to leave the line of questioning, it was useless anyway. What he had been looking for no longer existed, and everything else was a casualty he did not wish to bother. Having to leave Claire did pull at him, but when she left those years ago she made it clear that her involvement with saving world and whatnot was done with for the time being. Time. That is what she had asked for, but no one knew how much she wanted, but for one instant he had spoken as though she was through with time. However, he had no right to push her into the fight, not when she couldn't stand the sight of him. Nor was it his biggest concern then. What Claire had told him--that was eating him up. All he had wanted was the answer, but receiving it had made him feel worse.

His heart had dropped, even though he had suspected what happened. He had left her, and she was left alone to fight her demons, resulting in her death. Her death. He couldn't quite grasp that. Yes, everyone he encountered told them she was dead, but no one knew how, when, or why. That's why he sought Claire out--if anyone was the least bit aware of what happened, it would be Claire. Claire and _her_ had become allies against the Company.

Claire didn't even disappear until months after _she_ had, but he had no doubt the two retained some form of contact. He should have done that, should have found a way to keep in contact with _her_, but he failed in that aspect as well.

But at least he could stop searching for blond hair, he told himself, no longer would his eyes do a double take at the sight.

Although it would take some getting used to, he realized when he began taking the last steps to the door when another sort of blond hair flashed before his eyes.

It was thin, slightly wavy, and a lighter blond than Claire's had ever been. It was the same length, same tint, same texture as…

"Elle?"

**-¤-**

Her name came out in a breathy whisper. It was the first time in about four years that his ears heard that name, and even more time since he had said her name himself. As soon as she disappeared, many quit saying her name, and those who did say her name eventually got the message not to speak it in front of him. Because those who never knew what transpired between them were, at one point or another, warned about the vocalization of that particular name, or they managed to infer from Peter reactions that she was a taboo subject.

--

"_We need someone who knows how these facilities function, Nathan, someone who is personally familiar with the inside components and would be able to persuade the people within those places."_

"_Well Claire doesn't know them too well, but from the work she's done down south, we know she's been able to infiltrate a couple of companies."_

"_Yes, but she had the help of someone, a someone that we need for the same purposes, except our mission extends beyond--"_

"_Mohinder, we can't call Claire and tell her we need her accomplice because our mission is more important, she won't accept that."_

"_Nathan, her accomplice as you call her, is clearly a free agent. Elle is the perfect person for this."_

"_Mohinder, Elle wouldn't wa--"_

"_We don't need her."_

_Mohinder and Nathan quit their bickering and turned to Peter, who had been looking through various files silently for several minutes. While his eyes remained on the files, it was obvious that his focus was now diminishing._

"_Peter, we didn't mean to mention--" his brother began, but Peter cut him off with a sharp look._

"_My hearing's better than it used to be."_

_Mohinder looked at Nathan with raised eyebrows, but the whole thing irritated Nathan--were they really supposed to step around the subject of Elle, and if so, why?_

"_We understand, Peter," Mohinder stated, obviously willing to let Peter have his way. Peter was glad that Mohinder was a comprehensive man, at least to a higher degree than his brother. That's what he needed at that moment, and Peter just hoped that soon he would forget her enough to keep things subjective like his brother._

--

But now, after four years, he said it.

There was no mistaking her. The hair was an indicator, but it was the giggle that flowed from her that confirmed her identity. It was one of her unique marks that no one else had.

He stood in place, his legs shaky, but he did not dissolve. He just stood, staring as she knelt by a table, tying the shoelaces of a little girl that looked to be four or so years of age just as Elle answered her ringing phone.

Then her giggling died, and Peter could see her tensing.

The words she spoke he could not hear, especially because she spoke with a hushed tone and he wasn't about to take away her privacy. Then she closed her cell hastily and picked up the girl.

Peter walked to her, as Elle grabbed her bag from the table and adjusted the girl on her hip.

They almost collided when she turned in an attempt to walk off.

"Sorry, I--" and then her eyes made their way up the form of the person into whom she crashed.

Her eyes stared up at his with what he could only call fear, and her face went pale.

But his own face in an instant went from one to anger and then it softened, just as his eyes searched through hers.

"Elle," he repeated her name, this time directly to her, but still in a whisper.

She didn't speak, only stared at him, and then she turned to the girl in her arms.

"Jeanne, you want Cody to make you your smoothie?"

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed.

Elle smiled softly at her and set her down on the floor, where the girl wasted no time in running to the counter. Elle eyed her until the girl made it and sat on the stool, where the same barista he had spoken to earlier immediately attended to the girl.

Then Elle turned her eyes to Peter, only to look at him coldly.

"Peter," she said in a sharp tone.

Without warning, his mouth twitched and his arms moved, making their way around her. He pulled her to his chest, his arms tightly wound around her waist, and his head bent to rest between her shoulder blade and her neck.

"Elle," he whispered over her skin. He had to blink back the tears he felt making their way through his eyes.

She was shocked when he did this, and her body tensed at the contact. She didn't react, didn't even make the effort to react for some seconds, but then her brain came into play and she pushed him away.

"Peter," she spat out and threw him an angered look.

He fell back a step, and opened his mouth, but immediately she put up her hand.

"Don't," she said.

She took a step but he placed a hand on her forearm, and turned his body to be adjacent with her.

"Elle, I--I thought you were dead."

She chuckled morbidly.

"Elle is dead. I'm Kelly."

Her hand swiped his, pushing it off.

"Don't think otherwise," she added before moving towards the girl.

He wouldn't have it. He placed his hand back on her forearm, and before she could protest, they were gone from the café.

She found herself in Claire's room, the one right up the stairs, and she turned in his grasp to throw a punch at him.

He was surprised to say the least, so much so her fist actually hit his jaw. He heard it pop, and he groaned at the pain, while his hand grasped at his jaw.

Elle smirked and he heard Claire exclaim, "Elle!"

He let his powers take over then, and he healed quickly to stop Elle who was moving to the door.

She wasn't playing, so neither would he. He gripped her arm and pulled her harshly, keeping her inside.

"Leave us alone, Claire," he demanded.

Claire looked to Elle, who was beyond furious, and was trying her best to leave Peter's grip.

"Leave!" he screamed, and he watched as Elle nodded to her.

When she left, he let Elle go, but not before locking the door and exerting pressure on it so she couldn't break it down.

"What the hell do you want Peter?"

Amazingly, she was able to speak without yelling, but she might as well have considering her tone.

"I thought you were dead," he reiterated.

"Elle is dead," she said through clenched teeth.

"No," he raised a hand and placed it on her neck, where his thumb stroked at her cheek, "you're here."

Her breath hitched, but she managed to pull her head away and took some steps to distance herself from him.

"I'm here. I'm here because you didn't want me anywhere near you," she threw that at him.

"I'm sorry Elle, I really--"

"But I'm glad," she interrupted him, "you were right. I needed something for myself, and I found that and a lot more. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

Her eyes burned through him, the blue jumping across him with a light he had never witnessed in her before.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. His heart constricted at how she spoke to him, how indifferently she looked at him, with this acceptance of them being separate entities.

"So leave me alone, and don't ever come back. You've seen your results."

It was a challenge. That wasn't new. Elle loved challenges, liked taking on them, often turned them into her own game, and succeeded according to her own concocted rules.

"Then what are they?" he couldn't help asking.

It caught her off-guard. He needn't know more than what she said. He wasn't a part of her life, so how dare he ask.

"That's my business."

"Tell me," he was insistent.

She shook her head in disbelief, and a bitter chuckle rumbled from her.

"I'm the manager of this café, Peter. Became manager a bit over a year ago--after working here for ten months. When you didn't find me after those ten months, and after living in this city for two years, I felt safe. If you couldn't find me, no one else could, right? So here I am, living above the café I manage with the one person who has stuck beside me. Those are your results."

She clicked her tongue and placed her hands on her hips. "Anything else, sir?"

It made sense, on some level, then he remembered the little girl with long, dark blond hair, and pale skin.

"And do you baby-sit during your free time?"

When he said this, one of Elle's arms fell beside her, and she shifted her body weight onto her left leg.

"What?"

"That girl you were taking care of?"

"Oh, that's Jeanne."

"Jeanne?"

Elle's gaze faltered as she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear before sighing and answering, "she's my daughter."


	2. Two

**Title:** Down My Road  
**Chapter:** Two of Four  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters/Pairings: **Peter, Elle, minor Claire, Cody (OC) - mentions of Peter/Elle  
**Summary:** For nearly four years, Peter has been searching for an answer he's feared. Instead of the expected answers, however, he finds an Elle that has opened up an entirely new road for herself, one she has chosen to walk without ever looking back. But before their roads diverge once again, another old face reemerges in Elle's life to threaten that which she loves most, forcing Elle to remain in the cross of Peter's path longer than she would like.  
**Note:** Flashbacks are in italics & (**-¤-**) indicates where a chapter would break so you know there's a pause/shift in the storyline. Feedback rocks. Thanks to those who reviewed--**gojira jones** in particular as it's an anon. review & as such I cannot personally reply, thanks for the feedback. And in regards to your last inquiry, well you'll see how that 'daughter' thing plays out right now! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

"She's my daughter. Maybe not biologically, but she is my daughter," Elle quickly added.

Peter's heart resumed beating when she said that, because if she was Elle's daughter biologically that would mean they--

"So she's not yours Peter. No need to worry your pretty little head over child support or anything."

She had caught the flash of worry that had crossed him, and he jumped to correct her.

"That's not what I would be afraid of."

"I wasn't asking," she shrugged nonchalantly, "now I have the day off and I've already wasted enough of it talking with you, so if you wouldn't mind."

She waved her hand to the door, pointing his way out or rather, hers.

"Elle, why--Jeanne, if she's not yours…"

"It's _Kelly_. And she is mine."

It didn't deter him from wanting to know, but she did not want to answer anything more. She had already tried to end this encounter with words and violence, and still he wouldn't relent. Then again, she hadn't tried her _other_ weapon.

She brought her hands in front of her and sent him a glare, before blue sparks began revolving around her hands.

There was something that was the same, and he found it strangely comforting. He concentrated on the electricity forming in her hands. The blue sparks so perfectly controlled in their home environment. Controlled. That part differed. She had been working on her powers when…_before_, everything came to blows, but it seemed as though she kept working on it because she definitely had control now. She never had trouble using her powers as best as she could, but this was a different type of control. One that surprised him, but one he was almost glad to see.

"Right--isn't this what it all came down to, Peter? I know you're thinking it. Control. So you really want to know if it worked? If by kicking me out of your life, I managed to get my shit together?"

He drew his eyes up to meet hers, and even from there, jolts appeared to be daring him.

"We don't have to do this."

"You can't tell me that, Peter, because I'm more than matured to know what I do or do not have to do. I don't you need for that, or anything anymore."

That hurt, and he could tell that she said it in that manner for that reason alone; she meant to hurt him, because he had hurt her four years ago. He wished he hadn't now.

He used to be able to feel her emotions, like waves rolling off her, because she wasn't one to be tamed. She loved feeling anything, and wanted nothing more than to feel everything. But her emotions always stopped short somewhere--sometimes it was due to certain pain she was adamant on blocking, and other times it was because she did not know how to grasp the love she wanted to feel completely. Along every emotion however, he was able to feel it alongside hers. Until he decided to put a stop to it, and he left her--or rather, he pushed her out.

"I was wrong, Elle. Maybe not completely, but I did it wrong. I could have helped you, been there without being a crutch…"

"Too late."

The electricity grew, spread out from her hands, but they did not shock him. Instead, it became a surrounding wall, one that encircled him to the point where he could not see her.

"Elle!" he screamed, and for millisecond he heard her giggle, but just as that small giggle died, so did the electricity.

"Relax, Peter. I know better."

She shrugged, and that's when he saw that her hand was at the knob, and he sighed realizing she meant to distract him for a second.

She pulled the door open, smiled tightly, and said in a low voice.

"I'm going to walk out of this place, take my daughter out for a walk, and when we get back, you're not going to be here."

She wasn't asking him, neither was she demanding something from him in a loud voice or through violence. She was sure, and somehow he understood that, although he couldn't manage a nod or a yes. He watched her walk through the frame, almost precisely as he had those years ago.

--

"_You let them get away!" Peter screamed_

"_Whatever, there's always a next time," she shrugged off her jacket and attempted to hug him. But he moved away._

"_Oh, come on puppy, no need to be so spiteful."_

_Peter closed his eyes, all the frustration from the last two weeks about to burst._

"_Elle, this isn't some joke."_

"_God, so how often do we lose? Not often enough for you to be so damn touchy," she pulled her jacket back on and made a move for the door._

"_We're not finished," he blocked the door._

_Gritting her teeth, she licked her lips and rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, and having to hear you yell and fume is really going to end this topic."_

"_You were being careless! You're being careless--and that's all it'll take for someone to take advantage of us and hurt our plans."_

"_I'm not perfect, Peter, and I hate having to worry so damn much! You knew that from the start so don't start calling me out for who I am!" _

_Her hands began glowing, and as Peter looked from her bolts to her eyes, it hit him how much of an influence Elle's so-called daddy still had over her._

"_That's not who you are, Elle. So stop acting out--"_

"_I'm not acting out!" her eyes screamed otherwise._

"_Elle, if you don't stop listening to Bob, and if you can't see that you really are a good person, this can't go on!"_

"_I am who I am, and if you can't accept that--"_

"_It's you who doesn't accept that Elle, so just stop--" his voice hitched, not able to let out the next words._

_Elle's electricity blew out, and she said coldly. "Or you'll leave me? Just like they all do," she spat, "well not this time--I'm leaving; it's over."_

_She took the last four steps to the door, and without a look back, she slammed the door behind her._

_In his eyes, she moved slowly, the scene surreal and unrealistic. He blinked to drive himself out of this incredulous vision, only to come to the realization that Elle had in fact just said 'it' was over and left. He ran to the door and swung it open, screaming her name, but she was long gone._

_He stood transfixed, thinking that perhaps he should let her go, just give her a few hours to fume. Thinking on it though, he decided that they had to define this once and for all. Sure, they had been dating only six months, but considering how he had known her for over a year, and that she had learned who he was, she should have known better by then. If not, it was time she not only began learning but applying. _

_He ran from the door, to across the trail she so angrily blazed out of the condo complex. He cleared his head, and adjusted his senses, only to attune them to her. Once he could clearly feel her, he transported to the street corner where a cab she had hailed stopped._

_He sprinted to her, and pulled her arm when she prepared to step inside the cab. As a reflex, she jabbed her elbow into him, and he caught a glance of electricity glowing in her other hand._

"_Elle!" _

_She only looked at him for a second when he said her name, then continued into the cab, and slammed the door. When the cab began rolling away, she sighed and leaned back into the seat, but she hadn't gotten rid of him yet._

"_Elle."_

_He was still stern, but he didn't scream. She took in a deep breath and flared her eyes open. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and leaned halfway on the passenger seat, distancing as much as she could. _

_Peter turned his body to her, and before she knew what was happening, she felt the cab literally freeze, and as her eyes scanned the almost empty street, she saw the few people who were there stop in their steps, and stray trash also stopped mid-air._

"_Dammit Peter!" she exclaimed and pounded her hand against the headrest of the seat in front of her._

"_We have to talk."_

_She sat upright, pushed herself up by the palm of her hands, and turned to him._

"_Fine then. Talk."_

"_Elle, your father…"_

"_Fuck my father," she stopped that conversation, but he didn't push it further either._

"_Fine then. Let's talk about you Elle! You who hears everything your fucking dad tells you, you who still believes every damn thing he tells her! It's like you're a little girl that rebels for amusement, but then backs down when her dear old daddy doesn't pay attention to your new little trick!"_

"_Oh so what, everything I do is just form of rebellion?!"_

"_You tell me! Killing Ricky--that was your doing!"_

"_You said you'd let that go!"_

"_You let Maya get taken to the Company once your dad said that no matter the outcome you still shouldn't have gone after Sylar."_

"_But--"_

"_You told your dad it was Mohinder who saved Noah when he threatened to strip you of your powers."_

"_I--"_

"_And when he told you that you didn't really love me, that it was just a pastime, you were so convinced that he was right and you'd end up going back to you, you began pushing me away!"_

"_So you think you're one of my rebellions?!"_

"_No, I--"_

"_Then tell me Peter, because this just sounds like you telling me that my dad was right about you and me."_

"_I'm saying that you believe him, even when it's not true. You let him control you Elle, and you need to control yourself, but you let him stand in your way. And maybe…maybe I'm standing in your way too"_

"_I know damn well how to control myself. But if you really think that, maybe you should get out of my way."_

"_Alright."_

"_Wha--alright? That's all you have to say?"_

"_Elle, if you can't stand on your own two feet…"_

"_No, I get it Peter. You think I need to stop using you as some crutches, both you and my father. I can do that. I'm strong, I'm a big girl."_

_He remained silent, even averted his eyes from her, and maybe he was right. He sent her signals, but still did not say what she really wanted outright. She wanted his help, but she was too damn proud of a girl to admit that. Fine, she could be without him._

"_Goodbye then, Peter."_

_He couldn't even bring himself to say it, and only moved when her door slammed shut, with her walking in some unknown direction, as he sat numb. But he convinced himself that this was the right decision. She needed to grow on her own, and she said she could do it, didn't say otherwise. Who was he to stop her from walking away?_

--

He had made a mistake by pursuing her. Maybe if he had just let her be, things would have been different. She only needed some fresh air that night, needed to gather herself because she would have returned, maybe not immediately, but at least eventually. As it was, he followed her, insulted her, and told her to leave whereas before it had been her decision. So now, he was letting her decide. He wouldn't follow her, he would leave. She looked happy, she appeared content, and God she had her own life now. Wasn't that what he wanted from the start? For her to find her way, regain control of herself, and just live for herself?

There was no question in that, so when he could no longer hear her feet within the building, he took it upon himself to no longer remain there.

**-¤-**

"Claire?"

To that day, she and Elle weren't what one may call the best of friends. Yes, they were co-workers. Yes, they were friendly towards one another. And yes, they relied on each other. But their differences remained and could not be permanently deleted. They only were able to bond sufficiently enough to understand each other and know they would need to be partners to manage through life.

--

"_So are you going to tell me what happened?"_

_Elle sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping on the bottled water she had requested. It had taken Claire 40 minutes to ask Elle this, Elle whose eyes had been bloodshot red when she knocked on Claire's apartment door. Initially, she stomped into Claire's apartment mumbling some obscenities intermixed with Peter's name until she took a seat and asked for water. Claire had let her bide her time, but enough was enough. She needed to know what happened for Elle to be behaving this way._

"_Nothing. We just broke up."_

_The way Elle shrugged, Claire knew it was not as simple as that. Although she would rather not admit it, she had seen how Peter and Elle functioned, and if they were to break up, something massive would have occurred. That's the type of couple they were. _

_For Peter to become involved with a person such as Elle, he needed to really love her, really comprehend the type of person she was, and be aware that he would really need to work with her. The fact alone that Peter and Elle functioned signaled how deeply invested he was in her, and how much she wanted to commit to a relationship and to herself._

_So as Claire declared, there must be more to the story, and through some persuading Claire got Elle to open up some. Through hiccuping tears, Elle let it spill out and it all made Claire somewhat uncomfortable, but it was necessary._

"_Peter would not say those things."_

_Claire stared in confusion at Elle. It was so unlike Peter to say those things, to just deduce his own relationship to being that of a rehabilitating addict and their aide was incomprehensible._

"_So you're going to take his side? Fine, I don't need to be here anyway!"_

_Elle stood up hastily and headed towards the door, but she paused and turned on her heel. She licked her lower lip, and pointed her eyes at Claire._

"_You know, I was headed to a bar, wanted to get drunk off my ass, just forget everything. But what Peter said…I hate what he said. I hate him for thinking that of me, but dammit if I'm going to prove him right. I'm NOT going to forget. I'm not going to let my problems solve themselves. I can handle my own life, and I don't need a babysitter to help me. When you see Peter, tell him anything you want, I don't care. Because I don't need his, yours, or my dad's attention."_

_Elle smirked and began walking back towards the door, but Claire stopped her._

"_Wait!"_

_Claire jogged to the door, and faced Elle._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Why? So you can tell on me?"_

"_No--I want to go with you."_

--

Claire didn't need a babysitter either, but leaving with Elle immediately was too conspicuous. So they formed a plan, and Claire stayed behind for three months, setting up different checking accounts and whatnot while Elle remained far and out of contact. Anything they needed so that at least for awhile, they couldn't be found. Sure, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that she and Elle were accomplices, but if anything that was something good. Nathan wouldn't be worried thinking Claire was on her own, and Peter wouldn't think Elle was on her own either.

Then at one point, they took on a facility too soon, and Elle almost lost her life. Ironically, she ultimately gained one, but the rumor spread like wildfire and no one knew for sure if the little electric blonde lived or not. It was essentially the perfect escape, so neither she nor Elle ever cleared up the rumor for the sake of the life gained.

They were accomplices, and as time passed, they got to know each other better, so much so they could detect what their voice's tones indicated. Such at that moment right then, when Claire answered her phone, before it went to voicemail, to hear Elle say in a crushed voice, "Claire."

"Elle?"

She checked her cell phone screen again, as it didn't read Elle's number much less her name.

"What's wrong, Elle?"

"They…they took her, Claire. It was her, Claire."

"Elle, are--where are you, Elle?"

"I'm…I'm across the park, at a payphone," she paused, and in a bitter laugh, "I may have fried my phone in the process of trying to get her back. I wasn't in control, Claire."

"I'll be right there."

Claire shoved her phone back into her jeans and took off her apron. She scanned the row of working employees until she found Cody and marched towards him.

"Cody."

She pulled on his arm and at her worried voice, he turned to her immediately.

"Hey," he smiled down at her and upon seeing her furrowed eyes asked, "everything okay?"

"They kidnapped Jeanne, and Elle, she's a mess, I--"

"I'll go with you," he moved his hands to the strings of his own apron but she stopped him.

"No, we'll figure out what to do when I get back with her. I'm just going to get Elle and get us both back here to think up some plan of action."

He was hesitant, but he nodded.

"Alright, just be careful," he stressed and bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not like they'll come back to the scene of the crime--all they've ever wanted is Jeanne. God, I just can't believe--but we, we'll find Jeanne, we have to."

Cody nodded solemnly, and through his tightening throat managed to let out a "yeah."

He swallowed hard, still worried, probably just as worried as her, although she hid it better. Claire had grown attached to that little girl, maybe not as instantly as Elle, but she did. That girl represented a part of her, a part of Elle, and even a part of Cody. She was the life they gained in exchange for pursuing the company and among other things, in exchange of helping rid the world of men like Bob Bishop.

**-¤-**

_Elle had heard the word "blessing" used many times, but she never really knew what it meant. Not that she really ever sat herself down to grasp its full meaning, but the word did come to mind once when Peter served her breakfast a couple of weeks after they began dating. From there on, she thought about it a few times more, and she would call his presence in her life a blessing. But even then, she didn't know exactly what to make of it. She could call him a blessing, but then what? It was not much more than a word, or was it?_

_It would be a year later, as she laid face down on a thin mattress, finally drifting off to sleep, when a little toddler came to poke Elle's arm that Elle thought more of the word. It was then she knew its depth because the dictionary gave the word no justice. _

_Geez, justice. She thought it had been achieved to a great extent. Probably not completely because so long as good existed, the bad would refuse to die out completely. Still, they had managed to infiltrate a surmountable amount of facilities, and those they couldn't torch down on their own, they gathered information about or did simple tasks for others like them to do the job. She, Claire, and eventually Cody went on to look like a team doing things on their own, but indirectly they were affiliated with anyone with abilities that could and would help 'the good fight.'_

_They didn't know that the facility in Minnesota would be the last one that she, Claire, and Cody would tackle. Just another one that they figured they could handle and no one had done just yet. Maybe the fact the location was not the grandest secret, and the security was not the best should have indicated that it was too convenient._

_It turned out that Bob had gotten fed up with his daughter's antics, and having heard that she was in the northeast, took reins of the company in Minnesota. Maybe he counted on her being a little stronger, but he also counted on his effect on her, albeit with a bit of resistance. Elle was more than able to stand her ground against him, however, and she managed to take all control from him. The strange thing was what the battle came down to, however._

_Elle was furious with Bob for everything he'd done to her, and as she held him against a wall with electricity coursing from her body to his, she suddenly felt herself being thrown to the ground._

_Her head pounded, and sluggishly she pushed herself off the ground. When she made it up, she stood face to face with a woman only slightly taller than her, and dark brown hair that came down in waves to below her shoulders. She stared at Elle menacingly, and instinctively Elle balled her fist as electricity bore from her._

_She was thrown again though, this time against the wall when that woman waved her hand in front of her. A telekinetic, Elle realized. Those were Elle's last thoughts before she felt herself suffocating, and the last thing she heard before passing out was the laughter of her father overhead._

_What happened then grew to be the secret legend between her, Claire, Cody, and someday Jeanne. As Claire came to tell her, the lights from the facility completely turned off, so she ran towards the sound of Bob's voice to find the brunette woman slowly falling to her knees as Bob looked on in confusion. Meanwhile, Cody discovered a baby in the main office during his final sweep through of the facility to ensure all prisoners had made it out. And just when he and the baby caught each other's eyes, the baby's eyes flickered before the light bulb in the office burst._

_It was their moment, and each one of them acted on instinct. Cody picked the baby up and ran outside. Claire bum rushed the brunette, and Elle's vision cleared enough to see the rim of Bob's glasses, but unlike her eye vision her purpose remained more than intact. That would be the last of Bob's moments, and they would all escape before Claire lit a match and threw it into the gas-soaked building._

"_What happened?" Elle asked as the building burned._

"_I…don't know. The light's just went out," Claire answered._

"_I think it's the kid. She looked at me, opened her eyes all wide like she was saying 'hey stranger, who are you and why are staring at me?' and her eyes did this weird thing for a second before the lights in the office went out. When I picked her up and began running, everything else blacked out too."_

_Claire walked up besides Cody and tiptoed to look at the baby, who was looking at Cody intently. "Well, she would have to have a power to be in the company, but it's a little out there…" _

"_Yeah, and how does that explain how that stupid lady fell down and didn't fight?"_

_Cody and Claire looked at Elle with blank faces, and they all shrugged. Elle rolled her eyes and went over to look at the baby, to whom she guessed she kind of owed her life. She had to tiptoe as well, until Cody got a clue and lowered the baby. Elle pulled down the blanket to see her better as the baby turned her eyes to Elle. She reached for Elle's index finger, which made Elle's face contort in perplexion. _

_She had never been this close to a baby, they just weren't her thing. But the baby's small, warm hand curled into a fist around Elle's finger causing Elle to smile involuntarily. That was the instant Elle witnessed the same look in the baby's eyes as Cody had. The lampposts by the side of the road sure wouldn't light anyone's drive that night._

"_I like her," Elle declared._

"_Then you can carry her!"_

_Cody awaited no answer, and positioned the girl in Elle's arms._

_Four months later, as Elle, Claire, and Cody left their hotel rooms in Canada, the girl would be sound asleep in Elle's arms when they were attacked by the same woman. They thought she had perished in the fire, but it was no grand surprise to see her alive. Unless there was a corpse, and said corpse was cremated directly in front of them, no one was ever truly dead._

_Claire was the first to be distracted, as the woman threw her across the parking lot. Cody tried his hand at her, but his power of invisibility proved useless when she slammed him against the base of the stairs, making a steel rod hit him just over the head, and he was left unconscious._

_Elle fought of course and made use of her electricity, but she only had one use of her hand and couldn't course her body with electricity without hurting Jeanne._

"_God it feels good to have all this energy back with my powers!" the woman exclaimed. Elle ignored her, and threw an even stronger bolt at her, but the woman diverted it and inched closer._

"_She's not yours. Hand her over. She won't do you much good, anyway. The only good thing my dear little accident of a daughter is good for is making these powers stronger."_

_Elle looked down at Jeanne who had slowly been waking up, and she felt herself being filled with an all too strong fear._

"_Look, it took me enough time getting used to my old minimal powers without her, so let's not waste anymore time."_

_Elle's drew her focus back to the woman, but kept Jeanne in mind._

"_You're nothing without her?"_

"_No, not nothing. Just more. And she's more with me. We have a sort of mother daughter bond, you see. Sure, sometimes she's difficult and decides to use her energy on something else than me, but it's nothing I can't work on."_

_Elle's blood boiled, and her chest rose with that frustration. But she smirked and said one last thing before Claire, who had pulled herself back together and crept up behind woman, jabbed her with a piece of metal from the same rod that Cody had been hit with._

"_It must suck that she'll grow to be more without you, then."_

_Jeanne completely awoke with a start when her mother was stabbed, but before soothing her Elle took to electrifying the woman, only to find that it increased Jeanne's cries._

"_What's wrong?" Claire demanded when Elle stopped._

"_She said that Jeanne gives her energy, increases her powers--when they're nearby anyway and her energy's not being transferred elsewhere."_

_Claire paused and looked from the fallen woman to Jeanne._

"_But her mom's nearby, and her energy's not focused on anything but her dying mother."_

_So they took off, pulled Cody out as quickly as possible although it meant him coming out scarred a bit, and got away from the dying woman as quickly as they could before Jeanne would be overwhelmed by the energy. In the back of their minds, they always knew she lived, and their temporary hiatus from being extraordinary heroes to look after this little kid turned into an indefinite hiatus to give this little kid more of a life. It was time to get away from that life anyway, they thought._

_Jeanne became Elle's quickly enough, and not because Elle was older. It would have made more sense for her to go to Claire and Cody because they were a couple. No, it was because Jeanne entered their lives when she was 14 to 16 months old, and at the age of 26 Elle came across a girl that she could help avoid a road like hers simply by being there. Elle wouldn't leave it up to chance and that one similarity, to the girl they would come to name Jeanne, would lead to a dozen other oddities of the girl that she would fall in love with._

--

"We knew she was alive, and still I couldn't take care of her!" Elle exclaimed.

Claire nearly jumped from her seat when Elle yelled. They had closed the place for the night and taken a seat at a table, and Cody and Claire began formulating plans as Elle sat quietly, numb. Until now.

Claire gathered herself and leaned over to Elle.

"It's not your fault. We've been careful. We've all but burned our fingertips to avoid being detected and found. We've changed our names so much, no one blinked when I kept my first name. And we've kept out of the heroic stuff."

"It wasn't enough, and I should have known that!"

She jumped up from her seat and grabbed Cody's keys from Claire's purse.

They jumped up after her, and blocked her from the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Claire pushed her back.

"I'm going to find my daughter--move!"

She tried making her way around, but Cody held her in place.

"We have to go out there--talking never did anyone any good!" she protested as she squirmed in Cody's grasp.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her. She screamed, tried jabbing him, but he wouldn't budge.

She had half a nerve to electrify him, fry him, but that sort of energy seemed to dissipate as soon as she shed her first tear. There was no stopping her then, and the tears came hard. And she would have collapsed were it not for Cody's strong grip.

Claire sighed and moved behind the counter so she could prepare Elle a cup of tea. By the time it was done, Elle was no longer crying, but she still held onto Cody. He loosened his hold enough for her to wipe her eyes, and when she didn't look like she was going to hit him or yell, he let go. She stepped back, and her eyes scanned the room. It was all so blurry, and everything was so confusing. She eyed Cody, then turned to look at Claire who watched on sympathetically. She also saw a cup of tea in front of Claire, a cup which was pushed forth in Elle's direction to indicate that it was hers to drink. No doubt dosed with a pill or something, which she wouldn't really blame Claire for. But Elle wasn't one to take a pill and just forget the world, at least not anymore.

She shook her head 'no' in defiance, which caused another sigh to escape Claire.

"No," Elle said outwardly after several moments. "No, I'm not going to relax. I'm going to find Jeanne. We all are."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead.

"And Peter, he'll help us."

Claire, glad that Elle's eyes remained shut, half-smiled at that. She didn't want to bring it up, at least not immediately, knowing it could cause Elle to overreact. Peter was the best choice, though, and the sooner he was contacted to help, the sooner they could find their girl.

"Elle, you two haven't seen this guy in what? Over four years? I'll help you guys get him, but where and how do we start?"

"Cody, you know that guy who asked for me to personally attend him this morning? That was him."

Cody looked to Elle for confirmation of this. She opened her eyes, and bit her lip.

"Yeah, he was here today. All I'm hoping for is that I'm still enough for him to hear me."

Claire looked at Elle momentarily, then walked towards her. As she walked over besides Cody, she asked, "Wait, is that why you were closing your eyes? Have you already tried--"

The answer was futile, because at that moment Peter appeared in a flash. His face was threaded with confusion, but when he saw Elle's pained expression, his gaze softened.

"Elle, are you alright, I heard…"

"They've taken Jeanne from me, Peter, and we need your help."

* * *


	3. Three

**Title:** Down My Road  
**Chapter:** Three of Four  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters/Pairings: **Peter, Elle, minor Claire, Cody (OC) - mentions of Peter/Elle  
**Summary:** For nearly four years, Peter has been searching for an answer he's feared. Instead of the expected answers, however, he finds an Elle that has opened up an entirely new road for herself, one she has chosen to walk without ever looking back. But before their roads diverge once again, another old face reemerges in Elle's life to threaten that which she loves most, forcing Elle to remain in the cross of Peter's path longer than she would like.  
**Note:** The (**-¤-**) symbol indicates where a chapter would break so you know there's a pause/shift in the storyline. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you keep enjoying this. :)

* * *

"So when was the last time you encountered this woman?"

"Close to three years ago."

"And until now, she hasn't made any other attempt to get closer to see Jeanne?"

"No, Peter. Up until today, we hadn't seen her. _To-day_."

She rolled her eyes, pushed herself out of the chair, and turned her back to him. They had managed to remain civil for the first ten minutes, in which Elle had told Peter how the kidnapping happened and who was responsible.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

He stayed seated, but his voice level rose along with hers.

"No, Peter, she just so happened to find us on the same day you did!"

She turned around to him, and placed her hands on her hips.

"If I was being followed, I think I would have noticed!"

"Then how do you explain it?!"

"It could have been a coincidence!"

"Since when do you, Peter Petrelli, Mr. _oh, we all have a destiny_, believe in coincidences?!"

"Maybe since you--"

"Stop it!" Claire screamed. She and Cody had been hanging back, letting the two just talk, but obviously they weren't doing that anymore so Claire needed to intervene.

"Peter, she must have followed you. Obviously, you're not yourself. I noticed it from the instant you showed up here, so it's not some grand, hidden fact. You're not being exactly considerate about your own welfare, and so that woman who must've done some research, realized you were the best way to find Elle and hence her daughter."

Claire then turned her attention to Elle.

"Elle, this is your daughter. The one you love. The one we all love. We want nothing more than to find her, but in the end, the only person to blame is that damn woman who sent a couple of goons to take Jeanne the one second your eyes weren't on her. It's not your fault. And it's not Peter's. But he can help more than Cody and I combined."

"Aw come on, don't give the guy too much credit," Cody began, but Claire shot him a sharp look that forced him to shut up.

Elle sighed in exasperation but threw up her arms to comply.

"Fine, alright. So what the hell do we do? Stand around and keep talking?"

"Cody and Claire will stay here until Nathan and Hiro arrive with Molly, you and I--"

"Why aren't they here yet?" Elle questioned.

"Because Mohinder doesn't like her being out too late," Peter answered.

Elle scrounged up her face and mouthed 'what?'

"Anyway, it's best they--like us--think things through before taking any real action. They do need to get here without detection--the FBI's kind of been on our asses lately."

"We should fry the FBI's asses then," she mumbled, but then sickly smiled at Peter when Claire shot her a glaring look.

Peter took that as his cue to continue speaking.

"When they get here, Cody and Claire will tell Molly everything they remember about that woman and about Jeanne. Meanwhile, you and I are going to Canada, to that hotel where you last ran into her. We should be able to find stuff out there. If and when Molly gets some headway in finding Jeanne's location, either Claire or Nathan or whoever will contact us, and we'll be able to give her information you and I find."

"Can't you just do all that? Get a map, think about her, and locate her?" Elle asked.

"It's better and quicker with more than one, Elle. That and…lately, we've seen a trend with those like us who aren't using their powers for the reasons we are, banding together and aiding one another. There's variation in their powers, but sometimes, and enough times they have powers so alike that if one person has the ability to cloak someone's location. There's sure to be someone else with a similar ability who although may not cloak locations, can scatter someone's possible location to a dozen other places. Does that make sense?"

Elle eyed him warily, hating how true that was. Just as her powers had evolved, another's surely were able to evolve as well, and just as she had encountered one or two others with powers having to do with electricity, others were to find parallels as well. Thinking about it, it had been simpler those years back when they only a select few knew of their abilities even if it didn't seem that way. She nodded tentatively, and crossed her arms over her chest, her worry rising with every second passing.

"Are you ready, then?" Peter asked.

She nodded again and glanced to Cody and Claire.

"Be careful, Elle," Cody walked towards her and embraced her.

"Good luck," Claire smiled sadly at her and hugged her as well.

Elle couldn't muster any words, much less a smile, so she only grabbed her bag and took her final steps towards Peter.

She gathered up her courage, looked him in the eye, placed a hand on his forearm, and smiled tightly to say in her bravest voice, "ready, alligator?"

**-¤-**

"I hate this place," Elle declared as she paced the parking lot.

"What good does this do anyway? She attacked Claire here, threw her over there, knocked Cody out right here, and you see where that little metal piece is? That's right about where I was standing when Claire stabbed the bitch."

Peter stopped rubbing his face when Elle said that last part. From the moment they arrived, she pushed herself off of him, and began walking back in forth not allowing him to focus. It was late enough as it was, and yet she insisted on rambling and complaining about useless things. Fortunately she had finally said something that could help them get closer to that woman.

"That metal piece?" Peter pointed to the object in question..

"You going deaf now?"

He didn't know how he was putting up with her. The woman was irritating him to no end, but still here he was searching for her daughter. Well, that should be reason enough. A kid shouldn't be punished for their parent's shortcomings, but he knew it wasn't for that exact reason that the instant he heard Elle calling him, he went to her.

He made his way towards the spot where the metal laid and bent over the scrap.

"Elle, you said she was stabbed with a piece of metal?"

"Yeah, but it was bigger than that."

She startled him when she spoke, as he thought she was further away, but now she was kneeling beside him.

He turned his head to her, and thereafter found it difficult to turn away.

She sighed in deeply, and rocked herself onto her heels. She wrapped her arms around her knees, rested her chin on her hands, and pouted lightly as some stray blond strands covered her face. He itched to push them aside, just see her bare face, but still she looked so surreal right there. And sad. Not too much time passed when she let out a loud breath, unlocked her arms, and pushed herself off the ground.

He shook his head and turned back towards the metal piece. His fingers grazed over the surface as he closed his eyes, attempting to extract images from whatever occurred that night. As it turned out, there was such an ability that could cause inanimate objects to talk…sort of, anyway.

He was hoping the small piece was a piece leftover from the bigger piece that was used as a weapon, but from what he could see, it wasn't. So he moved his hand to the concrete, hoping to get something from there. Although he had to dig through thousands of memories and images, he finally caught a glimpse of that fight. He had to stop his brain from going too far back, and slowly treaded through what happened after Elle left. He couldn't get a clear picture of the woman, but he could see her squirming on the ground for many minutes until some man came up beside her and pulled the metal out.

From there on, there were mostly fragmented images, but this woman was pulled up by the man and helped inside a waiting truck.

It wasn't much to go on, but it was a commercial truck that drove back onto the road and took the left lane, then made a turn to the left at the light. It was something. And at least he knew a few of the woman's features now, such as her hair, approximate height, and a mark she had on the palm of her left hand.

He stood back up and turned to tell Elle the little he had seen, but instead found that she was sitting on the stairs and apparently fallen asleep. He smiled to himself when he saw how she rested her head on the railing and her hands kept twitching every few seconds or so.

He knelt in front of her, and carefully touched her hand.

"Elle," he whispered, and repeated the actions with a stronger stroke of her hand when she didn't respond the first time.

She flinched her hand away that time and awoke with a startle.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes and leaned back when she saw how close Peter was.

"You're on the stairs," he said with a grin.

She looked at her surroundings when he said this to see he had been telling the truth.

"Oh," she grumbled and reached her hand to railing, but as she prepared to stand, her hand slipped. Fortunately, Peter was quick on his feet and helped her maintain balance by holding onto her waist.

"Thanks," she laughed.

It was the first laugh he had heard from her since…God, since even before she left. He heard her giggle back at the coffee place that morning, but it wasn't a laugh, and wow did it bring back memories.

She didn't seem affected by any of this though, and she stepped away from the grip of his hands.

"So--" she paused to let out a big yawn, "what now? Did you find anything, or--"

She stopped again, obviously still sleepy and tired.

"I'm going to rent us a couple of rooms."

"Peter, I don't--"

"You need to rest Elle, at least a little while, and fortunately for us I'm used to unplanned trips so I have some cash."

"That's great, but we're in Canada."

He smirked. "Like I said, I'm used to unplanned trips."

He was just glad the hotel wasn't too expensive though, as he wasn't exactly rich and he still hated the idea of taking money that he hadn't earned. Elle was able to make it to the front desk on her own, even if she was slow about it. They rented out two rooms, one right next to other, but that's when things began getting tricky.

Their rooms were on the third floor, and apparently Elle found the elevator ride to be quite soothing because she kept nodding off in there. She protested for all of ten seconds until she allowed him to help her out of the elevator, through the hallways, and to her room. One of her arms he threw over his shoulder, her other arm he clasped by holding her hand firmly, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

They finally made it to their rooms, and Peter had to manage getting the key out from its sleeve to the keyhole as he held onto Elle enough that she wouldn't fall. But he managed it without having to use his powers, a feat he was always proud of.

The room by no means were luxurious or fancy, but they were nice and neat. Just a bed, a small restroom he spotted as well as night drawer besides the bed, the bed he helped Elle climb into. There was even a television, though it looked like one of those old ones that would only play in black and white. They were only staying the night though, so it was more than enough. Gently he placed Elle on the bed, who immediately pulled on her pillow and clutched it. He couldn't help the smile that crossed over him, as that action of hers was one other thing that had not changed.

As carefully as possible, he pulled the folded blanket over her and willed himself to leave her. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He knew his feelings for her never left, and he still cared about her very much even if she had managed to move on. But being in that room with her wasn't his place, so he backed away, left her key on the nightstand, and headed to his own room to catch some sleep.

--

"Up and at 'em, cowboy!"

With those ringing words, Peter thought to himself that he ought to conduct a list that would entail the things that had not changed about Elle. Of course, then that would make him look like an obsessed ex-boyfriend. It wouldn't exactly be fair either, considering the point that Elle probably had not changed much to begin with, she only had been exhibiting sides of herself that she used to tuck away.

It seemed as though at the end of the day, Elle was still pretty talkative, abrasive, unafraid, and confident. Why else would she be knocking and talking so loudly at seven-thirty in the morning, Canadian time, after they'd had no more than five hours of sleep and while other guests were in the hotel?

Which is why he had to get up when she called for it, otherwise she might not stop and people would begin complaining--if they hadn't begun complaining already, that is.

When he opened his door, he was just glad that he had already slipped on his shoes and grabbed his sweater because she wasted no time in pulling him by his sleeve, leaving the room to close with his hotel key still inside.

"Elle!"

"Shh! You'll wake people up!"

She made no sense. He had made that conclusion five years ago, but apparently he had forgotten it until now. She was anxious, though, that much he could understand.

She walked down the corridor towards the elevator without skipping a beat as she questioned him

"So tell me you didn't waste away the night completely, Peter. Tell me you got some information to track down that bitch and get my daughter back, tell me you did something produc--"

"From what I could find out, some guy picked her up in a commercial truck that headed east."

"Okay…so what was this commercial truck? Did this guy look familiar, did--"

He pulled her arm and turned her towards him.

"Elle, that's all we have to go on right now."

She bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes shifted through his eyes.

In a low voice, one that hinted at her vulnerability, she said, "Peter, you need to do more. Tell me what to do. Please, I…I need to find her."

It tore at him. He wanted to do more. He wished he could just turn back time and never let the kidnapping happen, along with a few other things, but the past was a tricky thing to play with, and more often than not, it was not worth the trouble.

"Soon Molly will contact us, and hopefully she'll have some news for us to go on."

He smiled at her encouragingly, and took it upon himself to give her a comforting hug. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. At least not immediately.

"Geez Peter, you might consider a shower. Even I managed one in the time we've been here--You could've at least sprayed on some cologne."

--

"She had long, dark brown hair--this big ugly, curly mess, about this tall," Elle drew her hand some inches above her head as she described Jeanne's biological mother to the cashier of the gas station.

"Look Miss, a lot of truckers stop by here. You can't honestly expect me to remember someone from three years ago, do you?"

"She was a relatively skinny girl. You'd think you'd remember a truck driver like that."

He shrugged. "Seen more truck drivers who look like that than you might think."

Peter pulled Elle's hand then as he politely gave the cashier a thank you.

"Pe-ter!"

"Hiro just called," he whispered to her.

Her heart began beating quickly, and her eyes went wide, hoping this was something good.

"What did he say?"

"Elle, maybe you--"

"What did he say!" she screamed. There was no point in even appearing to be patient by now.

"Molly can't locate her."

"Oh God," Elle blinked back tears as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Elle, listen to me--they couldn't locate her, but someone called the café. Jeanne's mother, actually."

Elle's mouth fell open, and her brows furrowed.

"And you couldn't tell me that first!"

He noticed Elle's hand was glowing, and he looked around frantically hoping the gas station's cashier wasn't watching her.

"Elle, stop. Just listen."

When the electricity fizzed out, he continued.

"She--she wants to meet you somewhere."

"Where and when?"

"Elle, you can't--"

Louder, and with a more menacing gaze, she repeated," Where and when?"

"This warehouse about 20 miles from the coffee place, but she said you have to be alone."

"When?"

"You're not going!"

"Yes I am!"

"Elle, think about it! Do you really think it's safe? That by going you'll somehow manage to get Jeanne back? Because I can guarantee you Jeanne won't even be there!"

"But that damn woman will be! And she knows where my daughter is!"

"I can find your daughter!"

"No you can't, you can't, you can't! I can! I am Jeanne's mom--no one else. I've taken care of her for the past three years. I have loved her, I have never abandoned her, and that won't stop now!"

"Then I won't let you!"

Her hand met his cheek in a slap that left the side of his face burning.

She locked eyes with him as he rubbed his left cheek and he stared at her, shocked.

"Take me home."

He wasn't going to fight her. She had made her point clear. She still blamed him for what transpired between them, and apparently she always would.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and he took them back to her place.

--

"Pete, how did it--"

Without so much as a glance, Peter moved towards the exit and mumbled to his brother, "Let's go."

Claire, Hiro, and Molly, who had been speaking in the corner of the cafe, glanced nervously at Peter and watched how Elle ran up a set of stairs and disappeared into a room.

"No," Nathan didn't move.

"We're going to finish this, Peter. This is what you've been looking for all these years, isn't it? The answer to where Claire went and what happened to Elle? So no, we're not leaving now that you've found them."

Peter chuckled morbidly, and shook his head.

"I got my answers, Nathan. But they don't want me here, and I have no right being here, so I am leaving."

The café's door slammed shut behind Peter. Nathan made a move to follow him, but Claire spoke up as she strode towards her father.

"He won't go far, Nathan. He didn't yesterday. He won't today."

He turned to his daughter who looked so sure of herself, and decided that Claire was probably right so he did not follow Peter.

"Nathan? How long has Peter been looking for us?" Claire asked when she stood in front of him.

Eyeing his daughter, he thought about when it was that Peter began acting so out of sorts, that he would leave days at a time without communicating.

"Some weeks after you left, he started, and when we began hearing that Elle had been killed, it got worse. But after you left, Mohinder had to work really hard to talk Peter out of using his powers for every little thing--I never really knew why he began using them so carelessly, and so long as neither you nor him tell me what exactly happened for Elle to leave so abruptly, I doubt I'll ever know."

Ignoring his last bit--because she wasn't the proper source to tell him the story of Elle's departure--she solely commented, "So that's why he's not big on using his powers much anymore, huh?"

Nathan nodded, and Claire mentally shook her head at the mess Peter had created. Elle had been happy the last couple of years, but since Peter she had yet to connect with a man in the same manner. She'd even dated a guy for nearly a year, but the instant he mentioned that she and Jeanne should move in with him, Elle freaked. Maybe it was because of Jeanne that she was being so cautious, but Elle had been with Peter for no more than three weeks when she moved into his bedroom. Since Elle and Peter had already been sharing an apartment, the only big move was to his room, and that transition happened overnight.

"So when is this meeting happening?"

The four pairs of eyes turned to Elle, who suddenly stood in the center of the room, with a different set of clothing.

"Peter didn't tell you?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"Elle, he was probably right in not telling you."

Elle ignored Claire and trained her eyes on Nathan, who wouldn't bullshit her.

"He was right in not telling you, but it's your kid, and you have to do what you have to do. She said tomorrow, four pm on the dot. You come alone. No bag or purse. Nothing on you," Nathan answered her.

Elle nodded. "Okay," she voiced and retreated back to her bedroom.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Claire said once Elle was out of earshot.

"She'll be alright," Nathan said.

"Yeah, and you know because you can see the future, right?" Claire mocked him.

"She's a big girl, Claire."

"Yeah, so am I, and yet you manage to scare my boyfriend into grabbing some food for you at some fancy name restaurant."

"He scares easily. Not my fault."

Claire smiled softly, but this small conversation could not make her forget about the meeting. Elle would be going alone, not a safe bet in any way. They had to figure out a way to help her, but in truth, Claire just hoped Peter was off concocting a plan of his own. He wouldn't just leave like that without planning to come back or doing something to help Elle. He wouldn't do that again.

**-¤-**

Elle wouldn't even go downstairs to eat. She hadn't had a proper meal since before Jeanne was taken from her, but only just then did she realize her stomach was growling. But she had some crackers and cookies in a jar on her shelf. It was more than enough for the time being.

After the first few tries at getting her out of her room, they left Elle alone. She was grateful for that, because all she wanted was for it to be tomorrow afternoon. It wasn't a smart or logical plan, hell it wasn't even a plan, but she wasn't best admired for her intellect or logic. More for her wit, snarkyness, and ability to endure. Yes, her endurance. And all of those things would be her greatest assets that afternoon because she would have to act on her feet and remain strong.

She ran through her mind all the possible scenarios, kept wondering why that woman wanted to meet with her. She had Jeanne, so why did she need Elle? It made no sense, but it was to her advantage, she told herself.

Night finally came, and in less than 24 hours she would be face to face with her. Sleeping was difficult, and when she finally managed it, she got the relatively same amount as the night before.

At six am, she left her bed, and decided to creep downstairs, hoping that their visitors had left some of their effects downstairs. It turned out the spare room they had could be useful, as Molly joined Claire in her bedroom and Nathan had packed Hiro and Cody in the spare room. Cody didn't even have a choice--Nathan instantly announced that he would let the ladies have their space, and the men, who did not belong in the ladies bedrooms, would make the sacrifice.

Elle tiptoed downstairs, ensuring that the old stairs would not creak underneath her feet, and she quietly closed the door that led to the stairs.

She turned on the lights of the work area and glanced around the effects left downstairs. Apparently Nathan was just as cautious as ever as there was nothing of his downstairs, and Molly probably kept her things with her at all times, but Hiro's things were (for the most part) there. She spotted his jacket and a briefcase beside it, one that probably did not have what she was looking for. So she just hoped that it was in his jacket--which it was--in his left pocket to be precise.

She fished out his cell phone, and looked through the contacts until she found the number she wanted, then dialed it on café's work phone so Hiro wouldn't know that someone had made a call using his phone.

She couldn't sit still, so she leaned against the counter and shook her foot as she impatiently waited for someone to pick up. Finally the phone on the other end clicked, and he answered with a snippy hello.

"Peter," she spoke his name softly.

"Elle? What--"

"I know I probably woke you up, but I needed to be able to talk to you before…"

"Elle, I have things to do."

"I just have to get this out, Peter."

When he didn't respond, she went on.

"I wasn't a kid. You didn't owe me. I was too old to have someone wait on me hand and foot. I know what you meant with your words Peter. I kind of figured it out awhile ago, but I'm not going to defend my reaction. What I said to you, and what I did, all speaks for itself. Aside from the last day and a half, I've had a few good years. So just promise me one thing, and it'll make up for everything."

"Elle--"

"I want to say more things, Peter, I do. There's what Nathan said about you looking for Claire, then there's the whole who Kelly is thing, and who Elle is--"

"Elle you might think that saying these things over the phone is fine, and yeah, it's your call because I did hurt you, but still--"

"No, I know, but I need to hear you promise me something."

A long, hard sigh came out from his end of the phone, but he said a small, quick 'fine.'

"Don't show up this afternoon."

"Who said I--"

"You're not the hardest person to read, Peter, and I know that you still…care about me. So don't be there."

"Fine. Is that all?"

"Peter, I'm begging you to do what I ask. Just hear what I'm telling you--don't go."

"I said fine, now is that all?"

Nodding more to herself, she solemnly said 'yes.' Hopefully, he would _listen_ to her.

--

Some time later, Nathan would come downstairs along with Hiro and Cody, both whom looked displeased at being awake so early. Quietly, she would make them coffee, and some time after that, Claire and Molly also came downstairs.

By then, Cody was awake enough to head out to get them some food, accompanied by Claire. When they would return, everyone was separated into small groups all eating on different tables. Nathan sat on his own, eating and reading the newspaper, Hiro and Cody ate at another table, talking very little as they mostly ate, and Claire and Molly sat with Elle.

Once in awhile, they would try talking with her, but she gave quick, short responses. Claire looked on, afraid. They had lost Jeanne, and now Elle was going on this dangerous meeting. Claire had tried fighting with her the night before, as she knocked on Elle's door. Claire said that she would show up with her, or just hide. There had to be something she could do.

Cody did the same. He whispered through her door that he had the power to be invisible--how could anyone even notice he was there? He needed to be there, needed to help get Jeanne back.

But Elle refused, swearing she'd fry him herself if he followed, and swore to Claire that she'd abandon the mini-team if she followed, and she would take Jeanne with her. Claire still wasn't threatened by that, because so long as Jeanne and Elle were safe, it didn't matter if their mini-team disbanded. Even if it was the family Claire had come to depend on. First it had been her and Claire, and sure they had a hard time getting along, but they could get along on occasion. Then they encountered Cody one day, a guy who was being experimented on like some lab animal by a group of so-called scientists. And when she and Elle had freed him and a few others, Cody had insisted on joining them, and along the way he became a sort of mediator for them.

However, Claire was more than familiar with sacrifice, and if the best threat Elle could come up with for Claire not joining her for that meeting was that their team would be torn up, then it was something Claire would risk. But then Elle swore she'd fry Cody and well, Claire knew better than to challenge Elle's threats that involved electricity.

So now as Elle prepared to leave to meet the woman who had Jeanne, Claire hardly said a thing. Claire hoped to herself that someone would help Elle, someone who could care less for themselves because Elle and Jeanne were the top priority. So Claire stood by and watched Elle count the hours, watched Elle prepare herself for whatever fight she'd have to engage in, and she watched Elle walk out the door.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the last any of them would see of Elle Bishop.


	4. Four

**Title:** Down My Road  
**Chapter:** Four of Four  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters/Pairings: **Peter, Elle, minor Claire, Cody (OC) - mentions of Peter/Elle  
**Summary:** For nearly four years, Peter has been searching for an answer he's feared. Instead of the expected answers, however, he finds an Elle that has opened up an entirely new road for herself, one she has chosen to walk without ever looking back. But before their roads diverge once again, another old face reemerges in Elle's life to threaten that which she loves most, forcing Elle to remain in the cross of Peter's path longer than she would like.  
**Note:** The (**-¤-**) symbol indicates where a chapter would break so you know there's a pause/shift in the storyline. Thanks for sticking through this series, and thanks especially to those who have provided me with feedback--I appreciate it so much! Here's the last part, and once again, enjoy. ;)

* * *

She planned on foiling their plans. Whatever they had up their sleeves, she'd be ready for it. There was no option for failure, no matter the amount of punches or surprises. She would prevail in getting her daughter back, no matter the circumstances.

So in that moment, as she sat against the interior wall of a truck she had been thrown in, hands tied behind her back, legs tied, and mouth taped shut, she kept her brain thinking. So she had not been prepared for a goon to have the ability to suppress her powers, she did not expect to for that woman to have two men waiting for her, Elle, while that woman was nowhere in sight.

At first, Elle didn't know what to make of the men who inspected her and made sure she wasn't wearing wiring tape or was lying when she said no one had accompanied and/or followed her. But as soon as they finished inspecting her, they began something else. They grabbed her, and she began fighting, but her powers wouldn't manifest and soon she was hit over the head with something. Then she awoke in this big truck, only to begin her own process of thinking. She had to get out of those binds, had to be able to get some help--no, no one else could be involved.

The ride felt like forever, and she just wished they would speed up whatever process she was being putting in. But when they did arrive, the same man who had given her a menacing smirk when she realized her electricity failed to charge, clamored over to her and pulled her up. The other man looked bored, just leaned against the truck and stared impatiently at Elle who was not being easy about the process. She kept trying to pull away, and even managed to kick the calve of the guy pulling her.

"Feisty little bitch, isn't she?" the guy against the truck mumbled.

Finally out, the man with the smirk winked at her, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Alright, follow me," the man a step in front of her said, and began trekking away as the little low life who have her that smirk kept pushing her around like some mannequin.

Then she realized where she had been taken, and she wanted to run. This was the last place she wanted to be. God, maybe it would have been better for her to be blindfolded, or better yet that she had been taken somewhere else to begin with. She watched with growing anxiety as she was taken through that entrance, pushed down those hallways, past those so-called rooms, and then she was nearing that damn room that on occasion her dreams would remind her off.

Hadn't this building been destroyed, put on fire, scorched to the ground, covered with so much dirt it just looked like abandoned territory? And how had they arrived there so quickly? Had she really been out cold that long?

The door opened, and without hesitation they pulled her in, and she felt powerless just being in there. They practically had to carry her as her feet dragged and arms slouched. There, _there_ was that thing that looked like a mirror, but was just an instrument to watch the person on the other side, like a rat--an experimental rat.

Before she knew it, the ropes on her hands and feet were being taken off, and she was being strapped down in that chair, and she saw the machine with the wires that were being sicced on her body, that would extract her--

And then Elle heard that woman speak from behind her.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise?"

On the "mirror's" reflection, Elle watched the woman approached her. She looked exactly the same, albeit a little thinner. She nodded to the men, and they retreated.

"Isn't it amazing how people with out of the ordinary abilities can bond," she said as she neared Elle, "how people come together, help each other out, especially in times of crisis?"

She drawled out her words, over exaggerated her expressions, and her arms gesticulated as if she were trying to appear sincere. Obviously it didn't work, but it did increase Elle's anxiety and impatience.

That woman stood behind her, sickly grinned and leaned over the chair where their eyes met at a sideways angle.

"Well, they're here for _me_ in _my_ time of crisis. But where are your friends? Where is your family?"

Elle struggled to yell, as her screams came across as pathetic muffles due to the tape.

Without notice, the tape was pulled off of her, causing Elle to scream again, but this time she was heard.

The lady laughed and came to stoop in front of her.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, probably just as much as you're wondering where--what did you name her? Jeanne?--you're probably thinking about her. But let's stick to where you are first."

"You heartless bitch," Elle spit out and drew up electricity in her hand, but within two seconds the small ball grew in her hand and seemed to burn her.

"Ugh, you--" and she stopped, knowing it was futile.

"Don't you remember? Your daddy told me about these times, when you were just a kid. And they'd bring you into this room, strap you down like a mental person, hook you up to these machines and…zap! You'd produce one little jolt, but this machine would make it grow, and since it was by force, it didn't exactly feel good."

Elle breathed in. Out. Heavily. Nostrils flaring. Eyes blaring. She stared at this nameless woman who looked so damn content to just have her in agony. Like her daddy used do.

"As for the how? Thanks to people like you, this place was completely destroyed, but it wasn't exactly impossible to recreate. Throw in a few super-powered people, promise them a hefty payday, tell them it's to begin rebuilding facilities, and in no time, we had our little haven just for you."

Elle glared at her and said, "You think you've figured it out? That you can begin this whole damn thing again? I'm not giving up, no one's giving up. You won't have your way."

The woman laughed, stood up, and walked towards the mirror, and she tapped it in mockery.

"Elle, Elle. I don't really care about you--I just care about my daughter, whose energy distribution seems to grow weaker by every mile she's taken further away from you."

Elle grinned, glad that Jeanne's attachment had been so focused elsewhere, that woman who dared called herself her mother could not take advantage.

"But it's nothing that can't be fixed. We just have contain the energy of your electricity, have it travel along the wires that pass through that wall over there--yes, that one--go into the room there and through the machine attached to Jeanne. Fortunately, I don't have to go through that terrible little wiring practice--a nice little mirror does the trick, reflects the energy onto me and voila--no one's telekinetic powers will compare to mine."

Elle remained quiet the entire time, and the woman who just rambled failed to notice how Elle was biting her lip, didn't see that Elle's nails dug into her own hand, and that her feet pressed onto the concrete so roughly.

"Now let's start."

"Yes, let's," Elle said through gritted teeth.

The woman tapped on the mirror three times, grinned, then swirled her eyes to Elle to find that her hands glowed with that blue.

"Starting early?" she cocked an eyebrow at her, but Elle barely nodded and instead made the voltage grow from the fizzling jolts to where it enveloped her entire body.

That was one thing she found that she could teach herself. Going from zero to sixty in no time, so as that woman rambled, Elle drew her own energy up, nurtured the small voltage so small in her hand they could not be seen, until she was ready to put herself through this.

The machine was making it worse, no doubt. Although it was easier for her electricity to pound through, the force was beating her body down because of that machine--and then Elle remembered what she had said.

Through those wires that traveled across the wall…

God, she couldn't do this, not this way. So Elle stopped, she screamed, tears pushed through her eyes, but apparently the electricity she had concocted prior to stopping had been more powerful than even Elle could anticipate.

The window had broken, a man there, the one who had been leaning against the trunk, lay on the ground, blood running from his nose, and the woman was sprawled out on the floor. Elle could only imagine the toll it had taken on Jeanne.

She shook her head and looked to the straps that held her hands down and began tugging, pulling, but when that didn't work, she knew she had to resort to her ability. If she wanted to get to Jeanne as soon as possible and help her before she was beyond help, Elle had to act quickly.

Painfully, she focused some jolts on one strap, until the strap was thin enough for Elle to pull off manually. Now having a free hand, she immediately took off the wires that had been put on her, and when they were all off, she fried the other straps off.

She was weak though, so when she went to stand up, she fell on her knees, which is how she saw that the woman's hands were now twitching.

She was waking up.

Elle scrambled up, but needed to grasp the chair to remain steady. She was vulnerable, and apparently her hearing and seeing senses were down because she didn't see the woman raise her hand to throw Elle some feet away. It wasn't a powerful push, and so Elle didn't land far, but it didn't help her. She needed energy, needed to be able to get up to fight, just as that woman.

Then the door flew open, the woman was thrown into a wall, and a man started coming towards her. Elle pressed her hand against the floor, willed herself to at least sit on the ground, and she rubbed her eyes with one hand as she prepared the other hand in a fighting stance. But as she rubbed her eyes, she could see more clearly, and she realized the man coming towards her wasn't a threat.

"Come on, Elle," he reached a hand towards her.

"Wha--" she shook her head then looked back up at him.

"Elle," he repeated and knelt down in front of her.

"Peter, what are you doing here? And how did you--" she stopped abruptly and reached towards his still outreached hand.

He helped pull her up, wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, and lifted her by the waist slightly so she wouldn't feel her weight too much.

"Jeanne, she…," Elle sighed, and stopped moving.

"Don't worry, I got her out, but it took me a bit to come back so I couldn't stop the machine--I'm sorry."

Elle looked up at him, and grinned before saying, "you know, I had it under control."

"So that's what passes as a thank you," he smirked, but immediately asked, "But are you okay?"

She grunted as he pushed open the door with his shoulder, which put her more on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, always am, I just," she squeezed her eyes shut, wincing at the pressure she felt on her leg's tendon. "I had her, would have had her eventually, and I would've gotten to Jeanne on my own."

"Elle…" Peter paused shortly to lean Elle up against a wall opposite the room. He sat her down, knelt down in front of her, and stroked her forearm.

"If I hadn't come, it would have taken you twice as long to get both you and Jeanne out of here, and you'd have to make a quick get-away. So quick you wouldn't have the time or energy to make sure that woman never came for Jeanne again."

"I would have killed that bitch--wait, is she still alive? Maybe I should--" she moved her legs from under her and began using Peter as leverage to get up. However, he blocked her from going on, and had her sit back down.

"She won't bother you again, I promise."

"You promise you killed her?"

He smiled softly, but nodded no.

"She doesn't even know who Jeanne is, who you are, and because of that, her powers will be of no to little use. The others I found here? Their powers may be more of a trouble, but they have no memory either, and besides, I'm having Mohinder check them all out in the near future. They won't be going anywhere soon."

Her eyes fluttered close, and she breathed, and managed to swallow the lump in her throat--the lump that had been building over the past two days.

"And Jeanne?" she asked in a whisper as her eyes remained shut.

"She's home," he answered. He rubbed her hand, watched her closely, glad that she was calm and even looking happy.

"I should probably head home too, don't you think?" she laughed, opened her eyes, and caught gazes with Peter.

Her hand firmly in his grasp, he nodded, and took her home.

--

She scrambled out of Peter's arms and ran towards Jeanne who looked like she was being squeezed to death by Claire.

"Jeanne!" Elle yelled.

"Mom!" the girl yelled. Claire helped Jeanne get down from the counter, which she had been perched on, and the girl flew to Elle.

Elle picked her up, wrapped her tightly in her arms, and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie," Elle breathed into her hair.

"You know me, no one can touch me," she replied.

Elle laughed. Jeanne was intact, physically and it seemed emotionally. As was her personality. Proud little confident girl. That was one thing she didn't mind her daughter having in common with her.

"Plus, Mr. Peter helped."

Elle pulled her head back and glanced at Jeanne who was smiling brightly at Peter.

"Yeah, he did," Elle agreed and she turned her head to look back at Peter.

She caught his eyes and smiled.

'Thank you,' she mouthed. Openly, sincerely he smiled, but then raised his hand to wave.

Her mouth opened and her brows furrowed.

"Whe--" she began.

"You should spend some time with her," he said.

"You should," Nathan repeated after his brother. There wasn't much debate, and they all began heading upstairs. Except for Peter. Jeanne clambered out from her mother's arms and ran towards Peter. She wrapped her small arms around Peter's leg and whispered a thank you.

He laughed nervously but rubbed the back of her head. "You're welcome, but it's all Elle's--your mom's-- doing. She insisted on going."

He winked at Elle, to which she partly smiled, but then remembered the man from the truck who hadn't spoken, who only smirked at her and winked. She was probably just drawing illogical conclusions, so she mentally shook her head.

With those words of his, Jeanne unwrapped her arms and skipped back to her mom.

Peter waved once again, and the two girls waved back, watching him as he left. And that's all Elle had wanted--for him to not be in the same vicinity as her and for him just to be far and away building his own life as she built hers with her daughter. That's what she wanted, and that's what she was getting once again. All was right with her world, it would seem.

**-¤-**

_[a couple of weeks later]_

"Elle?" she said groggily. Elle put a finger to her mouth, signaling for her to keep quiet.

Molly glanced around and saw that a wall clock read six o' four am. Elle began walking backwards towards the door as she waved her hand to have Molly follow her. Molly didn't know what to really make of it, but the young woman followed her nonetheless.

Although Hiro and Nathan had left nearly two weeks ago, Molly had remained. She had a few weeks left until summer vacation was over, and Mohinder had heard of Elle's growth, so he saw it to be beneficial.

Molly followed her down the stairs, over to a coffee table.

"Coffee?" Elle asked when she seated herself.

"No thanks," she said amidst a yawn, "makes me jumpy."

Molly rubbed her eyes, and kept brushing her hair aside as Elle stared at her.

"Elle, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No," Elle answered immediately.

"But could you do me a favor, Molly?"

"Anything."

"I want you to find Peter."

Molly raised an eyebrow at Elle. "Peter?"

"Yes. I just need to talk to him and--"

"I didn't ask you anything, Elle. I just need a map. The one up over the espresso machine should be fine."

Elle nodded, and retrieved it. She spread it out in front of Molly, and stood beside her as she drew her finger over the map. Elle watched on anxiously, knowing that he probably was far and away by now. The possibility of him remaining in California was slim to none, especially since a couple of weeks had passed, but she needed to try. She came to that conclusion as she awoke that morning, thinking of him very much akin to the way she used to think about him after they separated. There was no logical reason for why she waited an entirety of two weeks. Just that she kept thinking that time would convince her that them being apart and going without complete closure was the best option. Again, not very logical reasoning, and now he probably was many, many miles away going on with hi--

"Found him!" Molly said.

"Whoa, that was quick," Elle commented.

"Probably because he's like two blocks from here, at some motel."

Elle looked at Molly with disbelief, sure she had heard wrong.

"He's at a motel two blocks from here," Molly repeated more slowly.

"No, I heard you, I just…I thought he left."

"What? Just when he found a way back into your life? I don't think he's that stupid."

Elle continued to look at her strangely, but Molly just shrugged.

"Look, Uncle Peter has had no more than a few actual girlfriends since you left, and yeah I was a kid but I saw the way he looked at you and treated you. Believe me, those girls could not compete, and still he stood by them and whatever. So of course he's not going to leave when you of all girls, reappear into his life."

"You sure you're 16, Molly?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "Yep."

"You're much too smart--probably smart enough to know that what you just did for me? Did not happen."

Molly folded the map, gave Elle a small smile, and as she stood up, said with a wink, "if you say so."

--

When he opened his motel room, an unmistakable expression of surprise played over his face.

"Elle, what are you doing here?"

Even though he was caught off guard, he looked far from unhappy. He raised an arm above him and placed it on the frame of the door, with his body leaning into it.

She took her hands out from her sweater pockets and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Before all words could escape her or he began speaking, she opened her mouth and in a rush said, "Elle never died. Jeanne even said that Kelly's a name I take on when I play make-believe. And there was this guy I was seeing, Julian, for nearly a year. A year, Peter. But eventually, Jeanne told me, 'but he thinks you're Kelly' when I told her he loved me and her. And I did love him, but just like the ones before him, there was something missing. I don't know what, and I'll never know, I just know that I don't play make-believe with you. I'm just me and--"

"Elle, I--"

"But I'm not stupid Peter. You said those things, and I didn't hate you for that. I hated you for letting me be with you, and then telling me I wasn't really with you to be _with_ you."

"I was angry Elle, I didn't mean those things."

"I think we established that you kind of did when I called you. And unless you decide to kick your 'traveling through time' power in high gear, that's not going to change."

She took in a deep intake of breath, pressed her palm to her forehead, and licked her lips. With a half-morbid smile, she said, "Too bad it's just never that simple, though, right? But what's insane is that you've looked for me all these years, and I just kept running. And when I called to you, you came, and you helped get Jeanne back."

"It's the least I could do after everything."

He never took his eyes off her, kept them steady on this figure with shoulder length blond hair, lucid blue eyes, and a petite frame. Even though she wasn't dressed exactly in the manner she used to dress those years back, there was still something so familiar in the way she was poised. And even though the words she spoke were far from things she would ever say those years back, there was something so familiar about her tone and facial expressions. And he couldn't not watch her without nostalgia drowning him, claiming him, and wanting _her_.

She looked down at her feet, and a pregnant pause followed before Elle turned back to Peter. Upon looking at him, she laughed and had to tear her eyes away from him.

"God, I'm rambling and doing all these little speeches, seriously, what kind of girl am I--"

The thing was, when she pushed him away 12 seconds after he pressed his lips to hers, it wasn't because she was offended. She was more…off-put than anything. Not because he kissed her with that look in his eyes--the look of longing intermixed with regrets--the same look he conveyed the instant she collided with him at the café. No, it was more that she didn't expect to feel…refreshed. And it was so different than the high they used to relish in five years ago, and still no cup of nostalgia had ever tasted so wonderful. That drink of something refreshing intermixed with a drop of 'let's not forget this tainted history of us, and yet only remember everything before Bob reappeared and hacked Elle's renewed views and Peter didn't help aide the situation.'

She stared at him, eyes wide, as his own searched through hers, and he didn't speak, just let her process this.

Then, slowly, she smiled, took back the step that she had retracted, placed a hand on his chest, skimmed it up his torso, and placed that same hand at the base of his neck.

He smiled back, in that lopsided grin that had always intrigued and drawn her to him. He tilted his head down, waiting for her to finally break the barrier, and for their lips to touch.

There was electricity.

**-¤-**


End file.
